Western Will
by squiresteve
Summary: Jack learns his lesson to never buy weird novels from shady bookshops again, unless he's discovered a little about himself on the way? Spoiler alert, the secrets are gay as heck.
1. And then he told me to beat it

Sitting on the front steps of a complete stranger, Jack read the newspaper quietly, frowning at the boring New York business and scanning around for any story that had to do with the west. Before the strike began, he did this every day. However, he had missed a few days, and despite his hatred for Pullitzer and Hearst, he could not pass up the opportunity of a discarded newspaper.

"Jack, is it true? Tell me it ain't true!" Mush ran up to Jack at full speed in a complete panic. "Hey, that a pape?"

"No." Jack quickly crumpled it up and tossed it in the mud. "Tell you what ain't true?"

"The guys, they've uh, they've been sayin' things about you. 'Bout Davey too, but really just you."

"Sayin' what, spit it out!"

"Uh, the guys found a book in your pocket! They read it through and... Jack, stop lyin', they all know!"

A few years ago, he passed by a small, run-down book-shop and found, in the window, a small book with a strong-looking cowboy on the front. It inspired him so much, he actually paid for it instead of lifting it like usual, showing the cover to everyone whenever he talks about Santa Fe. However, though too proud to admit, he had never actually opened the book. Jack reached into his back pocket, only to notice it had in fact gone missing.

"They know what, that I'm a cowboy and I'm goin' to Santa Fe? That ain't a surprise to nobody, now beat it."

"You're lyin'."

"I said beat it!" he sighed, looking down at the soggy pile of pulp that used to be a newspaper as Mush ran off.

* * *

That evening, Jack entered the lodging house to hear an unusual silence, as all the newsies were present, but were all engaged in one large conversation.

He heard Mush's voice first, "And then he told me to beat it!" with which there was a chorus of laughter.

Upon noticing the gossip was centered around him, Jack hid at the bottom of the staircase to understand just what they were talking about.

He heard Specs next, "He mush be hidin' somethin'..."

"Oh, he's hidin' somethin' alright." Racetrack snarled. "Tell 'em what ya found, Blink."

Jack grimaced: he always hated Kid Blink and was never quite sure why, until he began speaking.

"So this mornin' I was gettin' up, ya know. I didn't wash up or anythin', so's I went right up to get my clothes. So's I grabbed the pants that was hangin' on my bed and put 'em on, and here's the good part, I was so out of it I don't even notice I walked all across the room and grabbed ol' Cowboy's pants on accident!"

Jack, horrified, frowned intensely and looked down at his legs, only to realize his pants were indeed the wrong color. He remained still, trying not to gag a little.

Racetrack interupted. "Ya moron, that ain't the best part. Tell 'em the rest of it!"

"Oh yeah. So's I was walkin' around, doin' stuff for a good hour, so's I decided to take a break and sit. But when I sit, I realize there's this book in my back pocket. But I don't remember no book, I don't even got no books. I gots one eye, I mean-"

"Get on with it, will ya?"

"So's I open the book, and what's ol' Cowboy been readin'? He's-"

"Hey Jack, how's it going?"

Before Kid Blink could finish, David came into the lodging house and approached Jack on the stairs. The entire house fell silent.

"Shh, Dave!" Jack, in a panic, pulled David down to the foot of the stairs where they couldn't be seen from the boys' room. "Watcha doin' here?!"

"What's wrong with you, I just had this idea where-"

"Jeez, keep ya voice down, they'll hear ya!"

"Well, well, well." Racetrack and Kid Blink had made their way to the top of the stairs, looking down at Jack and David, who were crouching in a heap at the bottom. "Looks like you was right, Blink."

"Yeah, looks like somebody's doin' a little eavesdroppin'. Or maybe they're, ya know-"

"Hey, can it, Blink." Jack hoisted himself up with David's shoulder's, glaring at the other two newsies. "Ya gotta say somethin', say it to my face."

"We don't know anythin' you don't, Jackie."

"That ain't good enough, Race, what was you sayin' in there?!"

David stood up next to Jack. "Come on, let it go."

"You stay outta this!"

He put his hand on Jack's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Jack, we can't have fights with the strike going on. Think about the newsies."

Jack, calming down, sighed and looked back at David. "Fine. For the newsies."

Racetrack, raising his eyebrows as Kid Blink laughed nervously, slowly backed up, back into the boys' room. "Well, I wouldn't wanna interrupt anythin'. You kids have fun." He made a clicking noise as the two laughed into the other room. Jack heard a "ya wouldn't believe it!" right before a "we can't tell ya, not now!"

"God dammit!" Jack growled and punched the wall. "I'll soak 'em, I'll soak 'em all!"

Grabbing his shoulders, David held him still. "Jack, come on, calm down! Tell me what's going on."

"Well I'd love to tell ya if I even knew what's goin' on myself. They just pointin' and laughin' and they ain't tellin' me why!"

David raised his eyebrows.

"Okay, fine." Jack sighed. "Ya know that book I had, the one on Santa Fe?"

"Western Will?"

"Yeah Western Will. Ya see, I never actually read it. Well that doof, Blink, he s'pposedly finds it and it turns out Western Will's got some secrets and everybody knows. Don't know what, that's the problem."

"Well, why don't you just tell them you've never read it and that you just like the cover?"

"They'll think I'm bluffin'."

David paused, resting his back against the wall to think. On the other hand, Jack, hands in pockets, stared at David, awaiting an answer.

"Why don't we just steal the book back?"

"They's already seen it, Dave."

"No." He got up from the wall, "If we know why they're laughing at you, then we can disprove it, right?"

"Hey, yeah, that makes sense! Okay, come 'ere." Jack pulled David into sort of a huddle, keeping his voice low. "We'll do it tonight, alright?"

David nodded. "Tonight."

* * *

At around midnight, Jack climbed up the scaffolding to David's bedroom window to pick him up. He knocked a few times, hoping he was at the correct window. Sitting nervously for a few seconds, he gasped when the window finally slid up.

"Jack! What are you-" Sarah smiled innocently. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, I uh, I need Dave for a few minutes. He should be waitin' for me."

She turned around for a second, peaking back into the room. "Are you sure? He's fast asleep."

"'Scuse me." Jack climbed halfway into the window. "Hey, Dave, get up!"

"Jack, stop, you'll wake up our parents!"

"Well maybe your brother here shouldn't forget about the only friend he's got. Come on, get a move on!"

Without a word, David rolled out of bed, wearily grabbed his coat, and headed toward the window.

"Come on, we gotta go." Jack grabbed his hand and pulled him forward, darting down the stairs. "Thanks, Sarah!"

"Can we please not run, I just woke up."

"Now normally I'd say yes, but considerin' you forgot about me-"

"I didn't forget about you, I thought you'd come earlier!'

"Yeah, whatever."

David paused. "Jack, you can let go of my hand, you know."

"Yeah, I can." He didn't.

Soon, the two reached the lodging house, tip-toeing up the stairs and into the boys' room. Jack first looked to Kid Blink's bed, and upon seeing it empty, looked to his own bed, only to find it occupied by Kid Blink himself.

"Ah, Dave, I can't do it, I'm gonna throw up."

"Cut it out! Where's Blink?"

"In my bed, Dave, he's in my bed! Jesus Christ, he's done this before, I can tell."

"Just calm down and get the book."

"Yeah."

David stood in the corner as Jack navigated the pitch black room. Besides a few bumps and one "eeew," he was relatively quiet, and no one was awake by the time he returned with the book.

"Great, you got it." The two stared at the book intently, nervous for whatever it may contain.

"We should pro'lly read it outside."

"Yeah, we should."

Jack sat on the curb near the street light, David sitting next to him, both eager and moderately terrified. Clutching the book, Jack looked at David.

"Guess I'll go first." He swallowed hard and opened to the middle, reading a few words before his eyes widened and he involuntarily shut the book.

"What's wrong, what is it?"

"Dave, no, Dave!" He slammed the book of the sidewalk. "Don't you read that book, got it?"

"What did it say?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Jack picked up the book, put it in his pocket, and began to walk away, until David got up and began to follow him.

"Well how can we disprove what they're saying about you if you won't tell me what it is?"

"I don't-" Jack frowned. "I don't need to disprove nothin'."


	2. Some real handsome dudes

It was late evening right after supper, and David and Sarah sat in their room, David reading a book on biology and Sarah knitting doilies. As Sarah was nearing her doily half-way point, David frowned into the book as if it were a babbling maniac.

"Huh." David spoke up. "I've never heard of that before."

Sarah, bored by her brother's collection of interests, avoided responding by changing the subject. "Hey, David?"

"Uh huh?"

"You and Jack sure have been hanging out a lot..."

David froze, slamming his book shut and tossing it aside. His heart skipped a beat and picked up again at four times the speed. Yet somehow, it felt warmer than before. He swallowed hard. "I guess so."

"Does he... ever talk about me?"

"Oh." He laughed at himself for being too paranoid, internally of course. "Yeah, um, hey Sarah, I've actually been meaning to talk to you."

She eyed her brother suspiciously, putting down her knitting. "Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I, uh. I actually, I know a lot of guys."

"Yes, you do."

"A lot of good-looking, uh, catches." He wrung his hands together. "You know, Jack, he's, uh. You know. I, uh, I know others, some real handsome dudes."

"David, do you have a problem with me and Jack being together?"

"Uh?" David scoffed at his sister, shifting his eyes to the ceiling and all around, as if there were other people in the room who agreed with him. "No! Why would I-"

"Why are you changing your facial expression so much?"

"It's just really ridiculous, is all. I could never be-" He chuckled awkwardly "-jealous, Sarah!"

"David, I never said you were jealous!"

"Exactly! Honestly, I don't know why you're accusing me!" He picked up his book and began reading again. In response, Sarah returned to her knitting, grimacing down at the needle and thread.

"Jack and I have a date tomorrow."

David gripped his book tightly, remaining silent as he pretended to continue reading the chapter on human anatomy, already having learnt the information.

It was absolutely no secret to David that he had been madly in love with Jack since the first moment he laid eyes on him. It sounded ridiculous, but David had been aware of his romantic attraction to other boys for quite a long time, being an avid reader. He even knew the secret term for what he was feeling. He couldn't quite understand the reason for it, but he loved Jack's ambition, his courage, his strangely attractive greasy hair. He wanted to run his fingers through it and not wash his hands afterwards.

But Jack had been dating Sarah, and that hurt the most. David was pretty positive that Jack liked girls, but he couldn't give up hope just yet. He desperately wanted his sister to be happy, though he would have preferred her to not be happy and with Jack at the same time.

"Where are you guys going, then?"

Sarah squinted at her brother's sudden return to a conversation that ended nearly ten minutes ago. "Oh, we're going to... I think he said Medda Larkson's?"

David smiled to himself. "Classic Jack," he thought, accidentally out loud.

"Come again?"

"No, it's just we, uh. We go there a lot."

Rolling her eyes, she got up and sat next to her brother on his bed. She stared him down with her eyebrows raised.

"What do you want?"

"Would you like to come with us, David?"

"Now what would make you think-"

Sarah raised her eyebrows the slightest bit higher. They were practically at her hairline and it looked painful.

"Okay fine, if you insist!" He stood up and made his way to the dresser, on top of which he put his book. He sighed heavily. "God."

* * *

David knocked on the second floor window of the refuge for boys, standing on top of a conveniently parked horse-drawn car. He had gotten pretty crafty ever since he met Jack, having picked up all kinds of sneaky street things. He even lifted a loaf of bread from a market once, but was too scared to steal again after having read Les Miserables. He knocked a second time, shuddering at the fate of the tragic Jean Valjean and those poor little girls he couldn't remember the names of.

"Hey, ugly."

"Ten-Pin, for the last time, my name is David." He gestured as if the 'day' and 'vid' were floating in the air in front of him. "Can I please see him?"

"What, ol' Handicap Lou? Sure, I'll get 'im. For a price, that is."

David felt in his pockets. "I've only got 5 cents right now, and I need it to eat. And I'm certainly not stealing, I gave up my life of crime."

"Fine, this one goes on credit."

"Do you wear those dresses all the time?"

"Shut it, ugly!" He turned around to the room of shouting, rambunctious teenaged boys all wearing creepy white nightgowns. "Oh, Handicap Lou!"

Crutchy hobbled into the room, clearly struggling more than usual on his one leg and crutch. He approached the window, and though looking glum before, instantly lit up at the sight of David.

"Honestly, Dave, I even starts answerin' to this guy's lousy nicknames!" He giggled and turned to Ten-Pin. "Hey fatso, how's abouts ya make me a sandwhich!" Ten-Pin was not amused.

David smiled at his friend, "Glad to see you're doing well!"

"Yeah, but you ain't. Somethin's up with you, I can sees it."

"Naw, Crutchy, I'm fine, really. Carryin' the banner, you know."

"You and Jack really likes to use that sayin' in weird places." Crutchy continued nonchalantly. "Come inside and tell me what's on ya mind! No one really speaks any English in here, anyways. Right guys?!" There was no reply.

"Ok," replied David as he climbed through the window. "But it might take a while."

"I gots all day and night, Davey!"

* * *

"You're kiddin' me!" Crutchy slammed his hands on the ground as him and David sat in the corner of the room. "You're tellin' me ol' Jackie mistakes YOU and ya SISTER?"

"Well I don't know for certain. He'll just mention something he did with Sarah, like a romantic stroll through the streets the night before, but he didn't see Sarah the night before. That was me and him, and apparently it was romantic to him?"

"Well I guess you's doin' well, then?" Crutchy smiled suggestively.

"Doing well? Why would I be doing well?"

"Ah, right. O' course." Giggling to himself, he began to stand up, though he let David help him. "Well, Davey, ya know whats ya gotta do in a situation like this."

"What?"

"Ya gotta play into his confusion. Trust me!" Crutchy shook David's hand and began to go away. "I'll see ya around, Davey! Good luck tonight!"

Nostrils flared, David swallowed hard. "Thanks."

* * *

"She should be here pretty soon." Jack buzzed his lips and looked around. "It's kinda darkish so I think that means it's... 'bout nine."

David reached into his pocket, and, after pulling out a watch, raised his eyebrows unnecessarily high. "Jack, it's only seven."

"Good, 'cause that's when I asks her to meet. Meet me." He tapped his fingers against his thighs before speaking up again. "Hey Dav-"

"Hey Ja-" Laughing quietly with an innocent smile, he looked at Jack. "You go first."

"No, I's just wonderin' if ya could maybe take one for the team tonight. Like if ya wouldn't mind, uh...not...not comin' wit us. Carryin' the banner, ya know."

David's heart nearly stopped. Trying to look as though he didn't just get pushed off a bridge, only to have the bridge collapse on top of his limp frame, he smiled and looked off into the distance.

"No. That's not carrying the banner, not at all." David laughed effeminately, "Sarah did invite me, you know..."

"You're actin' weird."

David raised his eyebrows and gave Jack a sassy look. "Me? Acting weird?"

"Yeah, ya know who's I think you're actin' like?"

"Who am I acting like, Jack?"

"I think ya's actin' like Sarah!"

"Oh you think so?"

"Yeah, 'cept you're not Sarah, so's it's weird!"

"Well maybe-" David clenched his fists, "Maybe if you weren't so shallow!"

Jack stepped close to David, pointing his finger to his face, "Well maybe if ya weren't such a pansy!"

"Maybe if you weren't so damn self-centered!"

"Maybe if ya weren't such a fuckin' tease!"

"What's going on?" Sarah had run up to the boys from the opposite side of the street, having heard their argument. She wore a long green skirt, and if David weren't strangely turned on by the shouting match he would have been angry, as green is Jack's favorite color.

"Nothin's goin' on, let's split." Jack put his arm around Sarah and began to lead her towards Medda's theatre.

"Ha, yeah. 'Let's split.' David, you're not coming?"

"He's got some things to do with his books."

"Oh, okay. See you later, David!" As they walked away, Jack turned around and glared at David, who angrily squinted back.

David kicked a stone on the ground and put his hands in his pockets, pondering his situation. He sat down on the curb, scratched his head, and sighed.


	3. Letting the chicken free

**NOTE: I added a large middle section to CHAPTER 2 so if you haven't read it since I first uploaded, read it again! Thank ya.**

Jack stood outside of Medda's theatre as it hustled and bustled with little boys. He closed his eyes calmly and took a deep breath. The entire vicinity stunk of sweaty, excited adolescents, and for a good reason; as Jack had finally secured the theatre for the city-wide newsboys ralley. Sure, the only thing he had to do to rent the theatre was take his clothes off for a few minutes, but he didn't care. Jack had finally started to make things happen.

"Ya know, this. This is where my life begins, Dave." he triumphantly took his friend's hand in order to share in the magical moment.

"Jack, I'm Sarah!" she pulled her hand away sharply, "That's the third time you've done that today, what is with you?"

"It's just, you guys look real similar, alright? Jeez..." He walked forward and gazed up at the sign, away from Sarah. "You go on in, I'll meetcha inside, alright?"

"You're right, Jack, I love being alone in a room full of teenaged boys with no manners. Good call." She huffed into the theatre as Jack clenched his fists.

"Jesus... I'll soak ya! Ya know that! I'll-"

"Why are you threatening my sister?" David approached Jack, genuinely concerned.

"Sorry Davey, I didn't know you was there. Maybe if ya didn't _sneak up on me all the god damn time_ and catch me unawares ya'd like me better!"

"Wait, who said I didn't like you?! 'Cause you know, I do like you, Jack! It's not impossible for someone to actually like you!" There was a tangible pause. "Uh, as a friend... you're my friend, Jack."

"Yeah, ya damn right, ya damn right I'm your friend!" Jack paused, licking his lips and looking away. Then, unexpectedly, he calmed down and smiled. "Hey, how 'bout it? No worries, Dave." He pat his friend awkwardly on the shoulder. "Hey, where ya been these past few days? I got the ralley together and everythin'!"

"I-I just figured you'd want to spend more time Sarah. You know, without me around. Carryin' the banner and all."

"Don't you say that. Listen, I was wrong. I always want ya around... You're important to me, alright?"

David did not reply, though without him nodding, Jack could tell he understood. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds, during which a few boys approached Jack, shook his hand, and thanked him for his work in the strike. After they passed, he chuckled, eyes still locked on David.

"Ya know, actually-" Jack put his hands in his pockets and backed up slightly. "Actually I been thinkin'."

"Really?"

"Yeah, shockin' I know, but, uh-" He licked his lip. "I been thinkin'... thinkin' that, uh, Sarah, she's a bit too old for me. She's what, like-"

"Eighteen. She's eighteen."

"Yeah, eighteen. And ya see, that's a whole year I don't got."

David began to walk down the street, away from the theatre, as Jack followed. "She'll be devastated and all, having lost the great Jack Kelly."

"Naw, she'll be alright. I thinks she's startin' to catch on, anyhow."

"Yeah, me and her, we're good at, uh, _catching on_."

Jack raised his eyebrows. For a moment he carefully considered the situation, but due to his occasionally dangerous confidence level, he continued with his gut feeling, laughing quietly. "Anyway, it uh, don't matter. She don't like me very much, and I need, uh. Ya know. Somebody who, uh..." He stopped walking and looked at his friend.

"Somebody who...?"

"Somebody who likes me, ya know?"

David blinked three times and swallowed. "Anyone in mind?"

"Yeah, well I thoughts about it, Dave, thoughts about it a lot." He grabbed David by the shoulder and brought him towards the nearest alleyway. He mouthed the words "Come 'ere, just come 'ere."

"Whoa, whoa, What are you doing?"

"Oh, quit playin' that way, this is exactly what I was talkin' about... " Jack grinned mischievously. "You know what I'm doin'."

David, for the first time, did not have a reply.

* * *

"Holy cow, Race! Mush! Specs! Somebody else, I don't remember your names!" Blink ran into the house of the theatre and, from the floor, climbed up to the box where his friends were situated. "Ya won't believe it, ya really won't! Follow me, quick! You're gonna miss it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second, there, buddy." Racetrack stood up, holding his cigar. "How's we s'posed to believes ya if we ain't got a clue what we ain't believin'?" The boys all chuckled as Blink squinted.

"Wha-?"

"Hey, why don't ya sit down for a minute, buddy? Don't hurt ya-self." The other boys in the box erupted into a chorus of laughter as Racetrack sat down.

"Ya know, you're always bullyin' me!" Blink climbed so that he stood precariously on the edge of the box. "You guys've been makin' fun of me for days, and now I finally proves what's happenin' between Jack and Davey and you guys-"

The boys all groaned in unison as Specs spoke up. "Ah man, Blink! Cool it with those two, alright? They ain't speakin' for days, Jack's got a girl now!"

"A girl, huh? Well, _Specs_, if that's so true then you gots to tell me why that very girl is down there, flirtin' it up with Spot Conlon hisself!" Blink dramatically pointed down to the orchestra, to which the boys all peeked over the edge of the box. One by one they gasped and cursed at what they saw, as Blink grinned triumphantly.

"No way, no way!" Mush squealed. "He's like, twelve!"

"Disgustin', ain't it? And ol' Jack and Davey, nowheres in sight..."

Racetrack glared up at Blink with a sudden urgency. "Take us to 'em."

* * *

"It's right down there, in that lil' alley. Where they... doin' stuff." Blink pointed, implying for the others to take a peak.

"Well, what kinda stuff, am I gonna wanna be lookin' in there, or should I just takes your word for it?"

"They doin'... ya know, Race."

"What?" He grimaced in preparation for the absolute worst.

"The smooch..."

"Oh." Racetrack calmly strolled to the forbidden alleyway, to which his brow wrinkled in confusion. He paused for a few seconds, smiled, and waved. "Hey Jack, Dave, how ya doin'?"

The rest of the boys rushed over to the alley to see what was happening, only to be disappointed, as David and Jack sat on the ground, petting a stray rooster. "Yeah, we found this lil' guy just kinda wanderin' around." Jack stood up and picked up the chicken. "Any fair around or-" He paused. "Hey Blink, I told ya not to order no farm animals! It's a ralley, remember?"

After the expected tidal wave of laughter, Race pat Blink on the back. "Well, meetcha guys inside!"

"Yeah, see ya..." Jack sat back down on the ground next to David, letting the chicken free.

"Wow, that was really close... thank God for that chicken, though." He reached to Jack, slowly closing his eyes and puckering his lips.

Jack held him in place by his shoulders. "Actually, uh, Dave. I been thinkin'."

"_Oh no_."

"Naw, serious. I's just thinkin' that maybe this ain't such a good idea."

Laughing effeminately, David slumped back. He attempted to hide his disappointment, though not very well and instead looking like a weird toad. "Well you could have thought about that ten minutes ago, Jack... It would've been much easier, that's for sure..."

"Oh, what, it's my fault, then?!"

"Well yeah, Jack, it kind of is!"

"Look, I don't know whatcha want me to do, alright? I like you Dave, I really do! But you saw what happened there, with the guys! I ain't-" He stood up, running fingers through his hair. "I ain't homosexual, alright?"

"How did you know that..."

"Huh?!"

"How did you know that word?"

Jack laughed, putting his hand to his forehead. "God, it ain't no secret, Dave. Ya know, sometimes when ya go outside, ya learn things. Sometimes, ya think things are hidden, but they's right there, in front of your face! Open your eyes, Dave!"

He swallowed. "So that thing about Skittery, it's true then?"

"Oh my God! That's it, I'm outta here! I'm done!" Jack hit his hand against the wall before running off. "Enjoy the ralley, 'cause I certainly will!"

Putting his face in his hands, David remained on the ground, sitting pathetically. Though he was angry at Jack for throwing him aside, he felt equally responsible for causing the whole ordeal in the first place. If he wouldn't have bought into his stupid feelings, him and Jack could remain unlikely pals without all the messy romance business. He clutched his face, breathing in deeply.

But the chicken returned, prancing toward David and pecking at his side. Looking up to shoo it away, he laid eyes on something that may change his fate entirely. For what Jack had dropped and what was now lying on the ground could be the key to his heart. David sprung up, sprinting to the book and claiming it quickly. He eyed the cover: an attractive, muscular cowboy in front of a sunset. He slipped it into his pocket and confidently strolled to the theatre, for David Jacobs now had in his possession, the one and only, _Western Will._


	4. A word new to his vocabulary

Sitting under his covers with a flashlight, David quickly read through the contents of the fateful _Western Will_. Although he had picked up some great tips, his previous two attempts to woo Jack after the rally incident had crashed and burned. First he tried the tricksy, dangerous type by breaking Jack out of jail and leading him to an alleyway, which was about two inches from succeeding. Shortly thereafter, David used the "stare into your eyes until you want me again" type, to which the failure he attributed to the ginormous crowd of people, as well as Jack's ugly white boy outfit.

But now the days were numbered, as David was on his own to lead the strike. Being relatively privileged his entire life, David found himself unable to relate to a crowd of rambunctious, impoverished teenagers. He looked up to the sky, hoping the occasionally dense newsboys wouldn't forget about him all together. He needed Jack to want him, more than money and more than Santa Fe.

The next day, however, his saving grace came in the form of two brothers who beat him up in an alleyway. That, and Jack took notice and saved his weak behind. David sat on the ground, recalling the numbers of colorful archetypes _Western Will_ had provided him, as Jack beat up his assailants. Suddenly, his mind flipped to page 43, when the protagonist, Will, was strolling down the streets of Bulging Valley. Will heard a cry from the corner, where a spunky, 19-year-old blond sat on the ground, blood on his face after an unfair fight, blue eyes gazing wide.

"Couldn't stay away, huh?" David looked up at Jack, growing fond of the new, formfitting pants.

"Guess I can't be somethin' I ain't."

He blushed. "A scab?"

"Naw. Smart."

David let Jack, Sarah, and Les walk ahead as he remained in the corner, ferociously pulling the book from his pocket and flipping through. He sat in awe, his chest swelling, his heart fluttering up to the sky as he read from page 43.

"_Oh my god_."

David read through a second time to be clear he wasn't hallucinating. For what he saw on page 43 was the exact dialogue, between Will and the young blonde named Sam, exchanged between him and Jack seconds earlier. He didn't know what it meant, and he didn't exactly care. David kissed the book and tucked it away in his pocket before running after his friends.

* * *

"So wait, how do I work the printing press again?"

"Jesus, Dave, I just showed ya twice. Denton, help him out, will ya?"

Denton made his way toward David. "Ok, so you hold this right here." He awkwardly wrapped his arms around David to demonstrate. "And then you pump this-"

"You know what, thanks, I think I remember now."

David did not like how this was turning out. Sure, the homemade newspaper was a great idea, but Sarah was with them, and she thought Jack still liked her. Also, David got extremely crabby when he didn't sleep, and he wouldn't want Jack to see him like that. He posed himself by the press like the exotic Ali in the book.

"So, Jack, this is where you've been sleeping?"

"Yeah, cozy, ain't it?" Jack wiped sweat off his forehead.

"Must be awfully lonely-"

"Naw, I manage."

Cursing himself, he mentally flipped through the pages of _Western Will_ he had studied so carefully, an ability he was now growing accustomed to. He removed his vest and rolled up his sleeves to deal with the "heat," like Curly, and tried again.

"Who'd think making a newspaper would be so much work?"

"Yeah," Jack giggled. "I'm startin' to want my old job back."

"Maybe we should just apologize, I'm sure that'll be alright."

"Yeah, 'Come on, Pullitzer, let's just forget about it-'"

Denton put his hand on Jack's shoulder. "Maybe it would be better if you two didn't joke around."

David glared at the older man and thought hard. Recalling the book, a particular word shone in his mind, a word new to his vocabulary yet used frequently by the author. In a "slutty" way, he grabbed his blue shirt and pulled it off, revealing only the top of his white, form-fitting longjohns. He turned around and bit his nail, catching Jack's glance.

"David, your manners!" Sarah forcefully whispered from the other side of the room.

Jack interjected. "Come on, it's hot in here, what's he gonna do? Hey Dave, you're a lot slimmer than ya give yourself credit for."

"What?"

"That shirt ya got, it's huge. I didn't think you was that slim."

"Well now you do. I'm slim, I guess."

"Yeah."

David chortled and turned around. He thought of chapter 22, the very last one, where Will and his boyfriend started a ranch together. His name was Slim. Everything was going exactly as planned.

* * *

Or so he thought. As the next day, David found himself pushing aside factory girls and workhouse boys to reach the surface of the crowded sea. He took a gasp of air, running down whatever street he could find, away from the pain, away from his sister locking lips with Jack and ending all hope.

"Hey Dave, where ya goin'?"

"I'm leaving, Crutchy! I've gotta get out of here!"

"Nonsense, Dave! Where ya gonna go?!"

"I don't know. Somewhere."

"Dave, listen." Crutchy hobbled toward David, a worried yet nervous look in his eyes. He took David's hand in his own, but just as he did, David jerked it away. Fumbling for a minute, Crutchy managed to take David's hand again, this time clutching tightly.

"Uh." David avoided eye contact.

"Listen Dave... I knows how ya feel-"

"No, no, Crutchy. I don't, uh. I'm sorry, b-but you're, uh..."

"-Abouts Jack."

Deeply David exhaled, stray thoughts of Jack popping up all over his mind. "I don't know what you're...?"

"Dave." He threw his chin down in order to give him a sassy look. "I knows everythin'."

"O-kay." David squeezed his right hand away. "So... what then?"

"Go back to that crowd. Go. For. It."

"Are you sure...? Because last time you gave me advice, it didn't really work out."

"Ya gotta...trust me." Crutchy winked slowly as David's eyes widened. He turned around sharply.

"Oh my- yeah... okay Crutchy, bye..." He walked swiftly back to the crowd, avoiding Crutchy at all costs and hoping he wouldn't follow.

"Bye, Davey!"

David whispered to himself. "That was weird." He felt Crutchy gazing at him from behind.

* * *

"Jack, I need to talk to you!"

"'Ey, Davey! Where ya been, out celebratin' by yaself?"

"Oh my god, Jack." He stopped Jack's arm from making its way around his shoulders. "Stop it."

"'Ey, stop what?"

"Stop acting like nothing happened between us!"

"Well nothin' happened, so there's nothin' to stop, is there Davey?"

"Jack." He brought his voice down to a whisper. "I swear to god I will kiss you in front of all these people and they'll all see what a ginormous, man loving-"

"-Okay, Dave." He smiled sarcastically, his voice biting. "What do ya want?"

"Go over there. Out of the crowd, with me."

"Okay, let's go then."

"Let's go." David nodded, and turned around. A group of kids had surrounded Jack, thanking him for his efforts, but David pulled him away sharply. David grasped his hand, dragging Jack through the crowd.

"Uh, ya hand? Do ya mind?!" But David merely turned around, making a kissy face.

Jack groaned. "Okay, okay, we're away from everyone. Whaddaya want from me?"

"I told you what I want."

Shrugging, he backed up. "Whaddaya want me to do?!"

"Jack, what you did to me was cruel!"

"Cruel?! Since when did you confront me, pansy?!"

"Since you hurt me, Jack!"

"Hurt? You?" Jack shook his head, licking his lips. "Naw, naw Dave. I'm done with ya. I'm done. Do ya know what ya put me through?! I was just hangin' around, dreamin'. Maybe someday I'll be accepted, be myself. I'll just get by, then I'll like girls, like everybody else does!" He paused. "And then comes this boy."

"Jack..."

"Naw, don't you 'Jack' me. I got a girl, I'm almosts normal."

"So wait, you liking me is my fault? If so then I'm sorry!"

"I ain't sayin' that. O' course, I knew ya liked me back. That's what we call hope, Dave. Ya know what else I was hopin' for back then?"

"Santa Fe?"

"Yeah Santa Fe. Ya know what, Dave, I stopped carin' about that lousy town weeks ago."

David gasped. "Oh my god, Jack-"

"Yeah."

"Listen, I'm sorry I've been so rude. I've just... liked you... for a long time."

"I know. I was pretty lousy, too."

"Yeah." Laughing quietly, David smiled at Jack. "So... Slim, huh?"

"Oh, shut up! What was that, Curly, Sam, Ali?!"

"No Will, though."

"No Will, naw."

Jack bit his lip, looking directly at David. They both displayed a sudden urge to do something, but neither with the will to do it. Slowly, David took the initiative and walked forward, taking Jack's face in his hands and kissing him. Suddenly Jack was pushed against the wall, his hands on David's back.

"Oh. My. God. I knew it! I tolds them!" Kid Blink leaned over the edge of the rooftop above. "They wouldn't listen to me. They prolly won't listen to me again, but. Hey guys! Get over-"

David picked up a small rock on the ground and threw it at Kid Blink's face. Remarkably, it hit the target, and Kid Blink fell backwards and out of site. David sighed. "I have always hated that kid."

"Jesus, me too." He grinned mischievously. "Now where were we?"

* * *

**Thank you everyone for reading! I'll post more weird Newsies fics in the future, stay tuned!**


End file.
